towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nidhiki (Adventures of Wiki-Nui)
Nidhiki war ein Le-Matoraner, der zu einem Toa wurde und auf Metru Nui lebte. Biografie Als Matoraner Was Nidhiki als Matoraner tat ist nicht bekannt, es ist nur bekannt, dass er später ein Toa wurde und auf Metru Nui lebte. Metru Nui Dunkle Jäger Kurz nachdem Nidhiki ein Toa wurde, griffen die dunklen Jäger Metru Nui an. Was Nidhiki in diesem Krieg tat, ist nicht bekannt, jedoch wurde er bald beendet, weil die dunklen Jäger Metru Nui verliessen und vermutlich eine andere Insel angriffen. Tuyets Verrat Doch plötzlich starben nacheinander viele Matoraner, an der zahl sechs. Jeder an einem Tag. Beim ersten Mord stellte Nidhiki fest, dass es kein Unfall war. Lhikan und Nidhiki suchten die Mörder, während Tuyet verschwunden war. Schließlich gingen Lhikan und Nidhiki zu Tuyet nach hause, wo Tuyet sehr überrascht war und den Nui-Stein vorzog und die beiden Toa bedrohte. Nidhiki wollte Tuyet angreifen und wurde fast getötet. Danach erschuf Tuyet eine Wasserblase um sich herum, damit sie sih vor Lhikans Feuerangriffen schützen kann. Lhikan entzog aber daraus die Wärme, wodurch Tuyet vereist wurde. Danach erschien Botar und brachte Tuyet in die Grube. Bruderschaft der Makuta Kurz darauf wurde Metru Nui nocheinmal angegriffen, diesesmal von der Bruderschaft der Makuta. Die Anzahl der Toa in Metru Nui sank erstaunlich schnell, bis Nidhiki einer der letzten Toa war. Einmal traf er auf Makuta Icarax. Icarax wollte sich mit Nidhiki verbünden, um gegen Teridax anzukommen, aber ein anderer Makuta, welcher von Teridax geschickt wurde, griff Icarax an und er absorbierte ihn, Nidhiki entkam schließlich, wurde aber von Mutran angegriffen. Er provozierte den Makuta, welcher ihn sofort töten wollte, aber Nidhiki wich aus und stieß ihn weg. Danach wurde er von Mutran und einem anderen Makuta eingekreist, aber Icarax absorbierte den neu gekommenen Makuta und schlug Mutran weg. Nidhiki erkannte, dass Icarax schon viele Makuta absorbiert hatte und floh durch seine Beine und rannte aus Le-Metru, bis ein anderer Makuta ihn traf, sodass er bewusstlos ins Meer geschleudert wurde, wo er auf Wiki-Nui strandete. Wiki-Nui Nidhiki wachte schließlich auf und wusste nicht, was passiert war und wie er hier her kam. Er wusste noch nicht mal, wo er ist. In der ganzen Verwirrung merkte er, dass seiner Maske fehlte. Er fand sie und setzte sie auf und traf danach auf einen anderen Toa, einen Toa des Eisens, Etakos. Er bedrohte Nidhiki zuerst und fragte, wer er sei. Schließlich stellte sich heraus, dass beide keine Ahnung hatten, wieso sie her sind und wie sie hier her gekommen sind oder wo sie überhaupt sind. Nidhiki nahm sich sofort vor, so schnell wie möglich nah Metru Nui zu kommen, um dort im Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta zu helfen. Nidhiki rannte von Etakos weg, da er nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, zurückzukommen. Nidhiki traf also in der nächsten Straße auf Krekka, welcher ihn gegen eine Wand schleuderte und nach einem Koffer fragte. Nidhiki wusste nichts und wurde zu Alt geschleudert, ein anderer dunkler Jäger. Alt erzählte in zwei Sätzen, dass die Jäger nach einem Koffer suchen, der von Metru Nui irgendwie nach Wiki-Nui kam und sie vermuten, dass Nidhiki etwas damit zu tun hat, da er aus Metru Nui kommt. Damit wurde ihm klar, dass er aich auf Wiki-Nui befindet, er kannte diese Insel aber selbst nicht. Doch es kam ein Wesen angesprungen, welches etwas kurzes über den Koffer sagte und Krekka und Alt außer gefecht setzte. Außerdem brachte er Nidhiki weg, an einen Ort, wo es auch andere Toa gab. Die Toa kämpften gegen die Jäger und konnten zuerst kaum Vorteile herausholen, doch Nidhiki und das mysteriöse Wesen, Wulf genannt, besiegten die Jäger. Wulf war kein Toa, das wurde allen klar und Nidhiki ging zu ihm und wollte etwas über den Koffer wissen. Wulf erzählte etwas ziemlich geheimnisvolles, doch danach wurden die Toa wieder von den dunklen Jägern angegriffen. Alt verpasste Nidhiki einen Faustschlag. Nidhiki landete bei Wächter und Tyrann, Tyrann schoß mit seiner Rakete nach Nidhiki, Nidhiki blockte das Geschoß, sodass es zu Wächter flog, der unversehrt blieb. Wächter warf Nidhiki ein paar Meter weg, wo Alt ihn empfing und zu Boden warf. Tyrann wollte wieder mit einer Rakete auf ihn schießen, doch Nidhiki aktivierte seine Volitak und floh. Tyrann war verwirrt und schoß einfach mal und traf Alt, welcher auf Wächter flog. Nidhiki konnte die drei jäger abhängen, wurde aber von der Seite von Hakann angegriffen. Danach raste Reidaks Säge auf ihn zu, doch Thok vereiste Nidhiki. Die drei Skakdi sagten Avak, dass er das dem Schattigen erzählen soll, was er auch tat. Die drei Skakdi sperrten Nidhiki auf Odina ein. Odina Nidhiki bekam von den drei Skakdi seine kompletten Waffen und seine Maske abgenohmen, welche in die Waffenkammer gelegt wurden. Er wurde gefesselt und war praktisch unfähig etwas zu tun. Doch als Zaktan Wache hielt lachte er Nidhiki aus, es kam der Schattige, welcher Zaktan in tausende von Protoditen teilte, weil er auch auf die anderen aufpassen soll. Zaktan ging nun weg, als nächstes kam Sucher. Nidhiki ging an das Gitter, nachdem er sich endlich von den Fesseln befreit hatte, und zog Suchers Lanze, zerstörte das Gitter und erstach den Jäger. Er schnappte sich die Schlüssel für die Waffenkammer, die er fand und sich die Waffen holte und einen Jäger tötete. Danach überraschte ihn Vezok aber, er schoß ihn mit seiner Harpune ab und zog ihn zurück. Nidhiki konnte sich befreien, verfehlte aber mit einem Angriff. Vezoks Angriff traf aber auch nicht, so feuerte er Vezok aus dem Fenster, wo er hunderte von Metern tief fiel. Als er aus diesem Fenster schaute, sah er eine riesige Stütze. Er sprang raus, stoß sich an der Stütze ab und landete beim Schattigen, wo Finsternis den Toa der Luft schnell besiegte. Der Schattige wollte Nidhiki eigentlich zu einem Jäger machen, aber er schoß mit einem Laserstrahl, welcher Nidhiki in tausende von Teile teilte und tötete. Maske und Waffen Nidhiki trägt die große Kanohi Volitak, die große Maske der Heimlichkeit. Damit kann er sich unsichbar machen, dass man noch nicht mal seine Schritte oder sonstige Geräusche hört. Aber man sieht immernoch seinen Schatten, woran man ihn doch erkennen kann. Nidhiki hat als Waffe eine Laseraxt und einen Midak Skyblaster. Mit der Laseraxt kann er seine elementaren Luftkräfte leiten und Laserstrahlen verschießen. Außerdem ist die Waffe im Nahkampf sehr stark. Mit dem Midak Skyblaster kann er Lichtkugeln verschießen, welche starken Schaden anrichten können, vorallem bei Gegner mit dem Element Schatten. Persönlichkeit Toa Nidhiki ist ein gutes Beispiel für einen Toa der Luft. Er denkt oft etwas negativer als andere Toa, doch wenn es um etwas wirklich wichtiges geht, versucht er sein Ziel zu erfüllen. Auf Missionen hätte er oft nichts gegen einen Abbruch, außerdem lässt er sich oft Zeit und versucht die anderen zum Lachen zu bringen, was er fast nie schafft. Bei anderen Toa ist er eher unbeliebt, jedoch ist er im innersten immernoch sehr pflichtbewusst. Er versucht seit seinem Abgang von Metru Nui, seiner Heimatstadt, die komplette Zeit irgendwie zurückzukommen um im Krieg gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta zu helfen. Auch als er auf Odina gefangen war hatte er dieses Ziel noch. Diese beiden Sachen verdeutlichen, dass Nidhiki vielseitig ist. Geschichten *War of Metru Nui (Erster Auftritt) *Adventures of Wiki-Nui *Death on Odina *A new Life Vorbild Nidhiki ist in dem Rollenspiel "Adventures of Wiki-Nui" der Benutzer Skorpi63. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 19:09, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie: Skorpi63